


Nothing More

by Merfilly



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has her mind set on how it will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

She tries to pretend that the phone ringing at this time of night is nothing. She lies to herself, as she answers in the same flat voice as always.

She won't let him get to her, won't let that so-sure-of-himself voice affect her. She doesn't draw out the conversation by deliberately baiting him...no, she's just making her points.

One day, she'll catch him. She'll finish her task, and he'll be out of her life. It will be over.

That she won't let herself think of the aftermath of winning her goal is a factor she will carefully excise from her consciousness.

Jarod is nothing more than a mission, she reminds herself when he hangs up.

Nothing more than that.


End file.
